It's known that the present combustion engines have an efficiency of approximately 30%. This is a serious construction defect. The principle construction defect which the present combustion engines have is the great consumption of the natural fuel-gasoline. The most serious defect is the impossibility to make use of synthetic fuel inside the usual combustion engines. Another defect which many of the present engines have is the construction complexity of many systems and assemblies. Next a construction defect which many of the present combustion engines have is the incomplete removal of the exhaust gas. Consequently, the deterioration of the power of the present engines is on the average of 25%. Another construction defect is the low amount of rotations per minute. It's known that the greater amount of rotations per minute, the more powerful the engine.